Pour l'amour d'une étoile
by Veratimmie
Summary: Comment un homme peutil rester enfermé dans une maison? Quel est son secret? Une vraie histoire romantique...SBOC Complete
1. La rencontre

Janvier de cette année.  
  
Il y avait de la neige et je me dépêchais de rentrer dans mon petit meublé. J'étais en stage ici pour deux mois et j'avais trouvé cette chambre, certes pas très grande ni spécialement bien située, mais pas trop chère. La place que je traversais était presque déserte. Devant moi, un homme avançait difficilement. Il s'était voûté pour résister au vent. Je m'apprêtais à le dépasser quand il trébucha. Il serait tombé sans aucun doute s'il ne s'était agrippé à moi.  
  
« Je peux vous aider ? lui demandais-je.  
  
Il me répondit dans un souffle « Merci, je suis presque arrivé...  
  
Laissez-moi vous emmener. »  
  
Il me remercia du regard et ajouta « 12 square Grimmaurd ». Il semblait vraiment très fatigué, et prêt à tomber à chaque instant. Nous traversâmes la petite place et je m'arrêtais devant une rangée de vieilles maisons.  
  
Je me retournais vers lui : « Heu, quelle adresse m'avez-vous dit ?  
  
- 12 square Grimmaurd », répéta-t-il. Je regardais les maisons, et en effet, une des vieilles maisons ne portait pas de numéro mais était placée entre le 11 et le 13. Quelques marches, et avisant une ficelle, je la tirais : un son de cloche retentit, immédiatement suivie de cris. Un bruit de cliquetis se fit et la porte s'ouvrit. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir l'homme qui en sortit :  
  
« Remus, que t'arrive-t-il ? » et l'homme attrapa Remus par l'autre bras, nous entraînant à l'intérieur. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose, d'autant que la porte s'était refermée. Après la montée d'un escalier, nous entrâmes dans une salle et on installa le blessé sur un canapé. L'ami de Remus sortit aussitôt. Je ne l'avais pas encore aperçu. Remus, lui, semblait très fatigué. Il avait des cheveux blancs et était très pâle. Un élan de sympathie me fit aller près de lui.  
  
« Comment ça va ?  
  
Ca va, Sirius va m'apporter de quoi me remonter, répondit-il dans un faible sourire. A ce moment, l'autre homme revint, un verre à la main. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui cachaient ses yeux.  
  
« Tiens, dit-il, bois ça » Sa voix était douce.  
  
Je me risquais à demander : « Est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? »  
  
Sirius se retourna et commença un « qu'est-ce que... » Interrompu par Remus « Sirius, voici, euh.... Votre prénom ?  
  
-Bérénice. » Je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir coupé l'autre homme dans son élan, que je soupçonnais pas très agréable. Celui-ci d'un geste d'épaule avait déplacé ses cheveux, sans doute pour me regarder, et ses yeux étaient tout aussi foncés que sa chevelure.  
  
-Elle m'a aidé à venir jusqu'ici. »  
  
A ces mots, Sirius m'adressa un sourire, son visage s'était éclairé et je m'aperçus que c'était un homme séduisant, aux traits fins. Je me sentis rougir.  
  
De nouveau, Remus vint à ma rescousse, en l'envoyant chercher du thé. Je passais un moment avec eux, essayant d'éviter de croiser le regard de Sirius le plus possible. Je craignais qu'il ne se rende compte que je le trouvais attirant. Depuis toujours, je culpabilisais d'avoir les yeux bleus, je savais que les gens n'avaient aucun mal à y lire ce que je pensais. Et je détestais me rendre compte de l'attirance que j'éprouvais à cet instant envers un inconnu. Ca me rendait très mal à l'aise. C'est sans doute ce qui me poussa à partir assez vite. Sirius me raccompagna à la porte et en me l'ouvrant :  
  
« J'espère que vous reviendrez ?  
  
- Oui... Oui, bien sûr, murmurais-je.  
  
- Alors, à très bientôt, dit –il » 


	2. Seconde visite

J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce... Sirius. Je ne le voulais pas. J'ouvris un livre et enfin je m'endormis.  
  
Le lendemain, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver la maison. Mais le voulais-je vraiment ? Je voulais les revoir, mais en même temps, j'avais peur de tomber une nouvelle fois sous le charme de Sirius. J'étais en colère contre moi. A quoi ça ressemblait de rencontrer un homme et d'éprouver un sentiment, sans le connaître plus ? Je me détestais d'avoir ce comportement puéril...La nouvelle nuit que je passais fut encore pire que la précédente. Le jour suivant, sans que je le veuille, mes pas me conduisirent droit à la maison, j'en avais tellement envie....  
  
Sirius m'ouvrit la porte. Il semblait content de me voir, en tout cas, il affichait un grand sourire. J'espérais que mes yeux ne me trahissaient pas, mais je sentais mes joues chaudes.... C'est Remus cette fois qui nous prépara le thé, pendant que Sirius me faisait visiter la maison, enfin, une partie, après que j'eus dit que je la trouvais étonnante. Déjà le grand lustre du hall, en forme de serpent, un grand porte-parapluie avec une forme de pied de je ne sais quoi....tout me semblait à la fois bizarre et légèrement... effrayant, ou en tout cas avec un côté un peu malsain. J'avais du mal à coller cette impression aux deux personnes que je connaissais, certes à peine, mais....je ne les trouvais ni effrayants, ni malsains...  
  
Cette visite m'avait impressionnée, même si je n'avais certainement pas tout vu, et j'hésitais à revenir. Après tout, je ne les connaissais pas beaucoup et je m'en voulais d'être ainsi attirée par Sirius. Il avait tout pour plaire, il était très séduisant, avait de la conversation et beaucoup d'humour. Quant à Remus, il était d'une gentillesse incroyable.  
  
Non, ce qui m'arrêtais, c'était la maison. Elle était très sombre, et je ne sais pourquoi, elle me faisait un peu peur. Malgré tout, je revins. Sans doute le goût du risque...et sans me l'avouer, je voulais revoir Sirius. J'en mourais d'envie. Et de plus, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, mes pas m'emmenaient malgré moi, devant le 12 square Grimmaurd. 


	3. Discussion entre Remus et Sirius

Merci de vos reviews. Ca m'a fait plaisir de les lire. Je mets au fur et à mesure, mais j'aimerais faire durer un peu les choses, ce qui fait que je rajoute des passages sur mon premier petit texte et forcément, ça rallonge le délai entre les chapitres. Sherazade : je n'avais pas vu qu'on pouvait autoriser les anonymes. C'est ma première fic et en plus, ça ne fait pas longtemps que je connais l'existence des fics...  
  
*********************************  
  
Je leur rendis plusieurs fois visite, peut-être pas assez souvent à mon goût, mais je n'osais pas venir plus fréquemment. D'autant que mon excuse principale, la santé de Remus, avait fondue comme neige au soleil : il se portait vraiment à merveille.  
  
J'appréciais de plus en plus Sirius. Son charme était tel que je me demandais bien qui pouvait y résister. En tout cas, je ne le pouvais pas. Je pensais à lui encore à lui, toujours à lui...Et une fois ou deux, il me sembla que Remus s'en était aperçu. Ses yeux semblaient lire dans les miens. Ca me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser. Quand ça m'arrivait, je me sentais un peu idiote. Que pouvais-je espérer ?  
  
**************  
  
« Sirius ! » Remus avait du presque crier pour lui faire tourner la tête.  
  
« oui ?  
  
Sirius, ça fait dix minutes que je te parle, et tu n'as pas écouté un mot !  
  
Excuse-moi, bredouilla Sirius. Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment...  
  
Fatigué ? Remus était ironique. Fatigué ne me semble pas être le mot juste...  
  
Sirius le regarda.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
Allons, Sirius. Tu ne te rends pas compte comment tu es en ce moment ?  
  
Et comment je suis ? Sirius semblait étonné.  
  
Voyons, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par « comme ça » ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir changé...  
  
Alors je vais te le dire : le matin tu te lèves d'excellente humeur, ce qui en 4 mois a dû arriver au maximum une semaine, quand Harry est venu pour passer Noël ici avec les Weasley, ensuite, tu n'as jamais fait autant de ménage dans cette maison. Jusque là, je n'ai rien à te reprocher, mais les après-midi sont redoutables : après le déjeuner, je crois voir un lion en cage. Tu n'arrête pas d'aller et venir, en marmonnant je ne sais quoi, tu dois regarder au moins cinquante fois par la fenêtre, et si par hasard nous avons une visite (à ces mots, il marqua une pause et fixa Sirius dans les yeux de façon si intense que celui-ci du regarder ailleurs) tu arrives si vite à la porte que je me demande à chaque fois si tu ne voles pas... Et ce n'est pas fini, car le pire, ce sont les jours où nous n'avons pas de visite, en tout cas, pas celle-ci, tu passes toute l'après midi à ronchonner, tu fais les cent pas sans cesse et tu deviens en plus agressif.  
  
Agressif ? Sirius était vraiment étonné.  
  
Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais ne serait-ce qu'hier soir, quand Mondingus est venu, tu l'as envoyé promener, comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait. Il en a été vexé et peiné je crois.  
  
J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Sirius avait l'air désolé.  
  
Allons, Sirius, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
  
Rien, Remus, je t'assure... » mais dans sa voix, Remus distingua une légère hésitation.  
  
Sirius, nous avons passé des années ensemble, à Poudlard, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, tu peux me parler, tu sais...  
  
Mais c'était différent, Sirius balaya l'air de sa main. Il n'y avait que des sorcières, comment voulais-tu que je m'attache à une sorcière, tu connais ma famille, Remus. Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu...  
  
Remus laissa un silence. Il regarda son ami. Ainsi, il avait vu juste.  
  
Sirius ?  
  
Mmmm  
  
Sirius, tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Sirius ne répondit pas, mais le rouge qui s'installa sur ses joues le fit pour lui. Sirius, c'est.... Enfin, c'est une...  
  
Une quoi ? Sirius avait posé la question très vivement. Il avait le regard farouche.  
  
Une moldue, répondit sereinement Remus, sans le lâcher des yeux.  
  
Et alors, tu y vois un inconvénient, toi ? (Remus était un loup-garou, ce qui lui valait d'être bien souvent mis à l'écart par certains sorciers...)  
  
Non, bien sûr, mais...  
  
Mais quoi ? Sirius s'était levé.  
  
Crois-tu que ce soit le moment ?  
  
Est-ce qu'il y a un moment préférable ? Est-ce que tu crois que je peux me dire : elle est belle, ses yeux me font chavirer le cœur mais je ne peux pas l'aimer parce que Voldemort est revenu et risque de s'attaquer à tout le monde, que je fais partie de l'Ordre et que j'ai des devoirs envers les autres ? « Il criait presque. Il marqua un silence et reprit : « Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple ? » Sa voix s'était éteinte, et il se rassit. Remus le regarda. Sirius avait les yeux dans le vague et avait pâli. A ce moment là , il lui apparut vulnérable, comme un enfant. Il ajouta à voix à peine audible : « je la protègerai, rien ne lui arrivera. Personne ne pourra lui faire de mal ». Remus le trouvait touchant.  
  
Un long moment s'écoula avant que Remus ne reprenne :  
  
Que comptes-tu faire ?  
  
Comment ça ?  
  
Et bien, déjà, il va falloir que tu lui dises que tu es un sorcier... Sirius fit une grimace.  
  
je n'en ais pas très envie...  
  
pourquoi ?  
  
il n'y a pas beaucoup de couples sorcier-moldu. La plupart des moldus ont peur des sorciers, tu le sais bien...  
  
mais ce ne serait pas très loyal de ne pas lui dire. Et puis, elle doit se poser des questions, sur cette maison... Et imagine un peu qu'elle tombe sur Kreattur ?  
  
J'y fais très attention, murmura Sirius.  
  
Je pense quand même que tu devrais lui dire.... » Sirius ne répondit pas et passa la soirée dans sa chambre.  
  
*************** 


	4. De mon côté

Pour Valoch : merci de tes compliments. Mais je commence à lire les fics des autres et je trouve que beaucoup ont du talent, comme :  
  
Pour Gaeriel : Toi-même, sisi, je suis allée lire l'une d'elle. J'ai un faible pour les slash SB-RL. ( lol Et mes chapitres sont courts parce que j'essaie de leur faire suivre la logique de l'histoire. J'avais écrit un petit texte et je le remets en forme pour le publier ici. Ce qui fait que je rajoute des choses et ça me prend du temps. Désolée de ne pas aller plus vite....  
  
********************************************  
  
Au chapitre précédent, je me suis fait plaisir avec la discussion entre Remus et Sirius. Dans celui-ci, vous verrez comment pendant ce temps, la jeune femme vivait les choses. C'est encore un peu court...dsl  
  
************************************************  
  
Allongée sur mon lit, je réfléchissais. En réalité, je rêvais encore. De Sirius, évidemment. J'avais l'impression de ne plus faire que ça, penser à lui. D'ailleurs, j'avais un peu négligé mon stage ces derniers jours. J'avais du mal à suivre quoi que ce soit. Il fallait que je me secoue. C'est clair, j'étais amoureuse. Ca, je l'avais bien compris. Mais est-ce que ça impliquait de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre ? J'avais des doutes. J'étais déjà tombée amoureuse mais jamais je n'avais été à ce point obnubilée par un homme.  
  
Et je me posais plein de question à son sujet. D'abord, ce qui m'intriguait, c'est que je n'avais jamais réussi à voir l'un ou l'autre en dehors de la maison. Pourtant, aussi bien les matins que les jours où je n'allais pas les voir, je rôdais dans le quartier pendant des heures. Je suis sûre que les habitants devaient se poser des questions à me voir traîner ainsi. Est-ce qu'ils restaient enfermés tout le temps ? Ca me semblait incroyable.  
  
Et puis cette maison. Elle était vraiment bizarre. L'extérieur était tout décrépi, les fenêtres très sales... Ca contrastait avec l'intérieur, propre, lui. Et ces cris que j'entendais quand je faisais sonner la cloche, je ne savais pas d'où ça pouvait provenir. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit caché dans la maison. Difficile à croire, j'aurais au moins entendu du bruit.  
  
Quand à la décoration, elle aussi était surprenante. Il y avait plein d'objets avec des serpents. J'avoue que c'était loin d'être mon animal préféré. En fait, je peux même avouer que j'avais horreur de ça. Mais ce que je trouvais encore plus impressionnant, et carrément de mauvais goût, c'était des plaques sur le mur de l'escalier avec des têtes d'horribles poupées. Elles étaient recouvertes de décoration de Noël.  
  
Et quand je pensais à tout ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur Remus et Sirius. Comment pouvaient-ils habiter ici ? Remus, avec ses yeux dorés et ses cheveux légèrement bouclés, avait l'air très doux. Il dégageait une impression de tranquillité. La seule chose qui me troublait chez lui, c'était son regard qui semblait voir à l'intérieur. Mais je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'insondable, mes maudits yeux bleus laissaient voir tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de moi. Quant à Sirius.... Rien que d'y penser, je sentais mon cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. J'aimais tout. Sa voix, qui résonnait en moi et me faisait frissonner, ses cheveux longs, ses yeux qui par moment étaient sombres, ou brillants.  
  
Durant mes visites, je le regardais très souvent, dès que je le pouvais. Je remplissais mes eux de lui. Après tout, si lui n'était pas amoureux, je voulais profiter au maximum de ce que je pouvais voler de lui. Difficile d'imaginer qu'il n'avait pas une femme quelque part... Ou peut-être était-il homosexuel ? Va savoir. Il vivait avec Remus, un homme. Mais je n'y croyait pas. Ou peut-être ne voulais-je pas le croire... Pourtant, il m'avait semblé surprendre de la tendresse dans ses yeux quand il me regardait...C'est sûr que quand on est amoureux, on interprète tout...Ce n'étaient que des impressions fugitives. De même que lorsque sa main frôlait la mienne, certes rapidement mais ça me troublait exagérément.  
  
Allons, il fallait se ressaisir, et être un peu lucide. J'aurais très bien pu m'inventer ces moments.  
  
Je serrais fort l'oreiller dans mes bras. Sirius...comme je t'aime...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Je sais c'est court, mais bon, non ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas romantique ? Et c'est pas fini.... 


	5. Révélations

Enfin, lors d'une de mes visites, se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Ce jour- là, nous étins dans la cuisine. La pièce était au sous-sol, très grande, avec des murs en pierre brute. La cheminée, tout au fond, réchauffait l'atmosphère. Des casseroles et des marmites étaient suspendues au plafond. Au milieu de la salle, une longue table en bois trônait, entourée de quelques chaises. Curieusement, j'aimais bien cette pièce. Là, au moins, il n'y avait pas de décoration effrayante.  
  
Nous étions en train de prendre un thé tranquillement, ils m'avaient posé des questions sur mon pays et j'y répondais. Je me sentais relativement détendue, et j'appréciais la situation avec délice.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'apparut une créature impressionnante : tout petit, une grosse tête chauve et des oreilles de chauve-souris, des grands yeux injectés de sang et un gros nez charnu. Il portait un pagne très sale. Sirius sembla bondir aussitôt pour le chasser de la pièce. La créature disparut en grommelant des choses dont je ne saisis que quelques bribes : déshonneur, indigne, mère, et un mot dont je ne connaissais pas le sens : moldu....Sirius sortit lui aussi de la cuisine.  
  
Je les suivis du regard, inquiète et effrayée aussi. Remus me regardait sans rien dire....  
  
Sirius entra, l'air soucieux. Un moment se passa sans que rien ne vienne troubler le silence.  
  
« Je crois qu'il faut lui dire » murmura Remus. Sirius gardait les yeux baissés et jouait machinalement avec une petite cuillère... Il bredouilla : « Je vais voir Buck ».  
  
J'attendais, encore sous le choc de l'émotion que la créature avait provoqué. Remus m'expliqua alors que tous les deux étaient des sorciers, m'ouvrant les yeux sur certaines choses : comme la potion que Sirius lui avait donné le jour de notre rencontre, la créature qui était un elfe de maison, quelques détails sur la maison (je le soupçonnais de m'en cacher d'autres...). Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les choses que je trouvais si bizarre trouvait une explication, claire à défaut d'être rationnelle, du moins avec ma logique de... moldue comme il disait que j'étais.  
  
Je restais silencieuse. C'était beaucoup de choses nouvelles pour moi et...., et des sorciers, pour moi, c'était presque l'équivalent de magie noire...  
  
Remus parut comprendre ce que je pensais car il m'expliqua que dans leur monde, comme chez nous, il y avait des adeptes de magie noire mais que ce n'était pas leur cas. Il avait du me dire ça pour me rassurer, mais assez curieusement, je n'étais pas très inquiète. Inconsciemment, la maison avait dû m'aider à accepter ce côté décalé de mes hôtes. En fait, une seule question me traversait l'esprit : est-ce que leurs ...euh...sentiments étaient... J'avais peur de ce que pouvait être la réponse, si tant est que cela me regardait, je savais que mes sentiments, si récents qu'ils soient, pouvaient en souffrir...  
  
Le silence se faisait lourd...Je sentais le regard perçant de Remus sur moi. Il se servit une tasse de thé. « Tu ne dis rien ? »demanda-t-il.  
  
Que pouvais-je dire ? « Est-ce que... ça change beaucoup de choses ? - Tu sais, répondit-il, nous ne sommes pas très différents de toi... Nous sommes mortels, et nous avons les mêmes émotions que vous... Ca ne change pas grand-chose. Mais je crois que pour lui, oui.. il ne voulait pas que tu le saches, par crainte. Je ne te l'aurais pas dit si Kreattur n'était apparu... »  
  
Je ne réagis pas à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je ne comprenais pas : par crainte, de quoi ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de dire...je me repris. Ce qui était le plus important, à mes yeux, était le « nous ne sommes pas très différents ». J'arrivais à lui sourire. Remus en profita pour parler d'autre chose, et l'atmosphère se détendit...  
  
Sirius finit par nous rejoindre, lassé sans doute d'être seul. Il ne fit aucune remarque, semblant même soulagé de nous voir ainsi discutant sereinement.  
  
De nouveau, je me sentais bien. Je m'appliquais à ne pas le regarder mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il était vraiment beau. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux croisèrent les miens, me faisnt rougir à chaque fois. Remus s'en aperçut et eut un petit sourire en coin qui accentua davantage mes rougeurs. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête mais dehors, la nuit commençait à poindre. Remus le vit et suggéra à Sirius de me raccompagner à la porte pendant qu'il rangeait la cuisine. Sirius sourit et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il m'ouvrit la porte, il était très près de moi, trop près, je sentais sa chaleur me troubler. Il avait gardé la main sur le montant de la porte et me regardait. Je ne pouvais éviter son regard. « Tu reviens demain ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Et alors que je hochais la tête, il avança à peine la sienne et m'embrassa. 


	6. Et si

  
  


* * *

  
J'eus du mal à m'endormir cette nuit- là. C'est vrai que c'était la pleine lune, mais surtout, surtout, je repensais sans cesse à Sirius, au baiser qu'il m'avait donné. Des heures après, je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais y croire....  
  


* * *

  
Le lendemain, j'eus du mal à ne pas aller les voir dès le matin. Je me demandais si j'avais rêvé ce qui c'était passé la veille. J'avais du mal à y croire, et en même temps, j'étais tellement heureuse....  
  
Je traversais la place en me concentrant sur ma respiration. Ca m'évitait de penser et retardait le moment où je commençais à rougir.  
  
Ce jour-là, Sirius semblait m'avoir attendue derrière la porte car je n'eus pas le temps de sonner la cloche. Il me prit par les épaules, m'attirant jusqu'à lui et m'embrassa avant que j'eus le temps de réagir.  
  
« Je t'attendais » me dit-il, de sa voix douce. Il retira ma veste et me fit entrer dans la cuisine. « Remus n'est pas là. Veux-tu boire quelque chose de chaud ?  
  
volontiers, il fait très froid dehors. » Je ne sais pas comment je réussis à articuler la phrase. Je n'avais jamais osé espérer un tel accueil. Si c'était dû à l'absence de Remus, j'en arrivais à souhaiter qu'il ne soit plus jamais là.  
  
Il servit un thé dans deux tasses et s'assit en face de moi. Il était encore plus séduisant que d'habitude.  
  
« Ca ne t'effraies pas de savoir que nous sommes des sorciers ? demanda-t- il. Je crus discerner un soupçon d'angoisse dans sa voix.  
  
Je le regardais et lui souris. « Je vous fais confiance ». Il me prit la main. Il semblait rassuré.  
  
- Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas si  
  
- si différents, je sais. Remus m'a dit la même chose. Mais... » C'était mon tour de montrer un peu de crainte.  
  
-oui ?  
  
- est-ce que le fait que je sois une...moldue, c'est grave ? »  
  
Il sourit. « Pour moi, je préfère. Tu ne seras jamais une sorcière... Je n'avais qu'une seule crainte, c'est que tu ne reviennes pas, sachant ce que nous étions. »  
  
Je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Il aurait eu certainement raison, si je n'avais rien éprouvé pour lui. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui avouer. Mais je sentis à nouveau mes joues me chauffer.  
  
« Je sais que les sorciers font peur aux moldus la plupart du temps...Viens avec moi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ». Il se leva, me prit par la main et m'emmena dans le hall. Il écarta un vieux rideau qui ne cachait pas une porte comme je le croyais, mais un tableau... euh, pas très beau., représentant une vieille femme. Comme le rideau s'ouvrait, celle-ci s'anima et se mit à hurler des injures. Sirius referma très vite le rideau et dit d'un ton très amer : « ma mère ». Puis il m'emmena dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Il me parla alors un peu de sa famille, de ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette maison. De temps en temps, sa voix se faisait ironique, mais derrière l'ironie, on pouvait sentir à la fois l'émotion et la colère.  
  
« Excuses- moi, dit-il soudain, ses yeux se posant sur moi. Je voulais juste te montrer que les sorciers ne sont pas mieux que les gens comme toi... » Il me prit la main. J'adorais le contact de ces mains sur les miennes.  
  
« Berénice...  
  
-oui ?  
  
-je voudrais que tu restes. »Sa voix avait brusquement pris une intonation grave. Je n'osais pas comprendre. Tout allait trop vite.  
  
-que je reste ? je sentais mon cœur battre trop fort.  
  
-que tu restes, près de moi. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse. Comment résister ?  
  
Je me rapprochais de lui, posais mon front sur son épaule et répondis à voix basse :  
  
« Je ne veux pas partir Sirius ». Il caressa mes cheveux, me prit le visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément.  
  


* * *

  
A la réflexion, c'est pas terrible de l'avoir appelée Bérénice... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ceci dit, on peut le remplacer par le prénom qu'on veut -) 


	7. Tranches de vie

Après le repas, il m'entraîna avec un sourire. Je le suivais, un peu intimidée, je pensais savoir où il m'emmenait. Il m'entraîna à sa suite dans l'escalier et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il souriait et m'embrassa à nouveau avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Sur le côté gauche, un grand lit à baldaquins prenait quasiment toute la place, sur le mur adjacent, une modeste fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés, un très beau secrétaire au style peu travaillé était ouvert et des parchemins le recouvraient presque entièrement. Face au lit, une grande cheminée donnait un peu de chaleur et enfin, à côté de la porte, une grande armoire.  
  
« Bienvenue dans mon antre », dit-il en pénétrant dans la pièce, les bras écartés. « Viens, n'aie pas peur », reprit-il en me prenant par la main. Il me gardait près de lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une incroyable tendresse. Je me serrais contre lui. Il m'enlaça. Je me sentais incroyablement bien. Il m'embrassa, son baiser ne finissait pas et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Il m'attira ainsi sur son lit.  
  
************* Sirius sifflotait en préparant le petit-déjeuner. A cet instant, Remus entra dans la cuisine. Il regarda un long moment Sirius, qui ne l'avait pas vu rentrer. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux.  
  
« Vraiment, tu me gâtes » dit Remus avec ironie. Sirius sursauta et se retourna. Ses joues étaient roses, et dans ses yeux brillants, Remus ne vit que du bonheur. Il était visiblement troublé. Remus continua : « des pancakes, du miel, tout ce que j'aime... » Il s'amusait de la gêne de son ami. Il se mit à rire et lui dit « Allez, va lui apporter son petit- déjeuner... » Sirius n'insista pas et fila dans les escaliers.  
  


* * *

  
Nous avons alors passé des moments très heureux. Je voulais tout savoir sur le monde des sorciers, et il lui plaisait de tout me raconter. Je ne me lassais pas d'écouter sa voix... Quand il était là, Remus participait aussi à nos discussions.  
  
De temps à autres, ils avaient des visites, le plus souvent brèves. Quelques visiteurs restaient le soir. J'appris ainsi à les connaître. L'un d'eux n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions, sur tout ce qui était la vie de tous les jours. C'était Arthur Weasley. J'aimais bien aussi celle qui s'appelait Tonks, elle était toujours de bonne humeur et avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à nous montrer. Je fus assez impressionnée par Maugrey, dont l'œil sembla me passer au microscope la première fois, mais apparemment le résultat devait être assez bon, puisque il me sourit et je n'eus pas à repasser l'épreuve.  
  
Je fis aussi la connaissance de Buck, de Kreattur et d'autres bêtes un peu...particulières.  
  
J'appris aussi à vivre chez des sorciers, ce qui ne fut pas toujours simple. Par exemple : allumer un feu. Ils ne possédaient pas d'allumette, ni briquet... Mais ce n'étaient que des détails. J'étais près de Sirius. Et ça, ça me plongeait dans un bonheur total...  
  
Sirius me parlait beaucoup aussi de Harry, son filleul, que je ne connaissais pas encore. Il en avait des nouvelles par le directeur de l'école où il étudiait, Dumbledore, que je ne vis qu'une fois.  
  
Je commençais à savoir beaucoup de choses sur les sorciers. Et Remus m'avait raconté l'histoire de Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait pas osé m'en parler, par pudeur sûrement, mais ça expliquait pourquoi il ne sortait pas.  
  
********************* J'étais bien, allongée contre lui. J'avais ma tête au creux de son épaule et ma main caressait son torse nu. Je respirais son odeur et j'étais heureuse. Je laissais ma main remonter sur son visage et lorsqu'elle atteignit sa joue, je sentis une larme sous mes doigts. Je levais mes yeux pour croiser son regard. Il essaya de sourire et me serra un peu plus contre lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ? C'est idiot... Il n'y a rien d'idiot, si ça te fait pleurer. » J'embrassais ses larmes et lui souris. « J'ai passé tellement de temps, seul. Et ce cachot, si sombre... » Il eut un frisson. J'ai du mal à m'en débarrasser. Il marqua une pause puis reprit, ses doigts jouant dans les boucles de mes cheveux : Et ... et de t'avoir avec moi, près de moi... c'est tellement fort, tu comprends ?  
Je le regardais et l'embrassais à nouveau sur ses joues. Il m'enlaça à  
m'en couper le souffle. J'arrivais à lui murmurer « je t'aime, Sirius ».  
  


* * *

  
J'étais heureuse et Sirius aussi. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, comme Dumbledore qui avait glissé lors d'une réunion : « il me semble que Sirius accepte mieux de rester enfermer, ces derniers temps, non ? » (C'est Remus qui me le raconta).  
  
Ce qu'il eut plus de mal à accepter, et que d'ailleurs nous ne refîmes pas, c'est quand Remus m'emmena visiter le Ministère de la magie. Je crois qu'il en fut un peu jaloux : il passa la soirée avec une moue boudeuse.  
  
Je pensais faire la connaissance de son filleul aux vacances d'avril, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Toutefois, il eut une visite de Harry, par la cheminée à cette époque. Au sujet du père de Harry, le meilleur ami de Sirius, mais cette visite l'avait contrarié et il passa une nuit agitée. Il se tournait et se retournait. Il était couvert de sueur. Je lui caressais les cheveux et l'embrassait. Il ouvrit les yeux, eut un moment d'absence avant de me regarder et de me sourire. « J'ai fait un cauchemar... Ca m'arrive souvent... » Je l'embrassais sur les lèvres. Il me passa le bras autour des épaules et me serra contre lui.  
  
************** Voilà, voilà.... J'ai bientôt terminé l'histoire. Suspense, tragédie et romantisme en diable à suivre.... J'y peux rien, je suis affreusement romantique. J'aimerai bien mettre des scènes un peu plus osées mais je ne sais pas si je saurais faire... Et autant que ça reste comme ça, non ? 


	8. The end

Le temps passait. Sirius et moi ne nous lassions pas l'un de l'autre. Nous devenions indissociables et tous ceux qui venaient m'avaient adoptée. Remus était devenu un excellent ami, à qui j'osais poser les rares questions auxquelles Sirius ne voulait pas répondre. J'étais folle amoureuse.  
  
***************  
  
En juin, les évènements se précipitèrent.  
  
Il y eut d'abord la visite d'un de ceux que j'aimais le moins : Rogue. Deux fois dans la même soirée et après la seconde, ceux qui étaient présents décidèrent de partir. Sirius donna des ordres à Kreattur, m'embrassa en me disant « Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite. Je t'aime. » et les accompagna. Il redevenait actif, et je voyais dans ses yeux que ça lui avait manqué.  
  
Quand la porte se fut refermée sur eux, un grand vide m'envahit soudainement. Je tournais en rond, la solitude me pesait brusquement.. Je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort. Je croisais Kreattur qui ricanait . A cette vue, une grande peur m'envahit. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ???  
  
Je cherchais ... une cape, oui, il me fallait une cape... J'en trouvais une dans un placard et je la mis sur mes épaules. Je me glissais dehors et me dépêchais, pourvu que je me rappelle le chemin qu'on avait pris avec Remus....  
  
Je courrais presque...  
  
Enfin, j'arrivais à la cabine téléphonique. Je dus recommencer trois fois le code d'entrée, j'expliquais ma visite tant bien que mal par une demande de formulaire. Arrivée dans le hall, je dus chercher les ascenseurs. Enfin, j'arrivais à l'étage du département des mystères.  
  
J'avançais vite, la peur me serrait le coeur.  
  
Il y avait du bruit devant moi, j'allais vers ce bruit. J'entrais dans une salle ronde, ressemblant à un amphithéâtre. Plusieurs personnes se battaient, je n'eus pas de mal à voir où était Sirius. Protégée de la cape, personne ne pouvait me voir, je descendis vers Sirius. Il était attaqué par une sorcière, je courrais. J'arrivais juste derrière lui quand il reçut un éclair de lumière qui le fit tomber en arrière. Il buta contre moi et je tombais dans un trou tandis que son corps basculait sur le côté...  
  
********************************  
  
Maugrey , Tonks et Arthur Weasley se rencontrèrent dans le couloir.  
  
« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Tonks.  
  
-ce n'est guère mieux qu'hier, répondit Arthur. C'est la première fois qu'ils ont une moldue, et revenir de derrière le rideau....Par moment, elle semble calme, à un point que c'en est presque inquiétant, c'est à peine si son cœur bat, et son teint est très pâle. Et par moment, elle est très agitée, comme si elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle se plie de douleur, les guérisseurs ne comprennent pas....  
  
-et lui ? demanda Maugrey.  
  
-depuis qu'ils l'ont sorti de son état de stupéfixion, il passe son temps à son chevet. Mais il est encore très faible, et il faudrait qu'il se repose...  
  
-ils ont eu bien de la chance de s'en sortir, en tout cas....marmonna Maugrey.  
  
*********************************  
  
Je sentais des douleurs partout à l'intérieur de moi... Et Sirius... J'ouvris les yeux, il fallait que je le voie... Je ne reconnus rien autour de moi. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Et où était Sirius ?  
  
J'avais du prononcer son nom car j'entendis une voix me répondre : « Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »  
  
Je tournais la tête, non sans douleur, et vis Remus à côté de moi.  
  
-Il aurait du être là, mais nous avons du... euh...l'obliger à prendre un peu de repos. Il a passé beaucoup de jours à ton chevet, sans dormir...  
  
Je fermais les yeux. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là ? Je me sentais si fatiguée...  
  
-Remus...  
  
-Oui...  
  
-est-ce que....est-ce qu'il est fâché ?  
  
-Fâché ? Remus me regarda, visiblement surpris.  
  
-non, bien sûr que non. Comment le serait-il ? Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Nous avons tous été très impressionné par ce que tu as fait. Tu as montré beaucoup de courage...  
  
Je me sentais meurtrie de partout.  
  
-Remus, je voudrais te dire...  
  
-quoi ?  
  
-je n'ai eu aucun courage. J'ai juste eu si peur, je sentais juste ce grand vide à l'intérieur, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui... J'ai eu tellement peur, Remus... tellement peur...   
  
-mais tu l'as sauvé... » Je fermais les yeux, je sentais la fatigue me gagner. Mais j'avais encore une question et je rouvris les yeux :  
  
-Remus ?  
  
-oui ?  
  
-Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas voulu de moi, derrière le rideau ?  
  
-parce que tu es une moldue... Ils ne pouvaient t'accepter... » Mes yeux se fermaient.  
  
-j'ai eu tellement peur....Sirius... » et la fatigue l'emporta.  
  
Quand je rouvris les yeux, Sirius était tout près de moi. Il me sourit, et tendrement, m'embrassa sur les lèvres....  
  
*******************  
  
Snif, c'est fini... Je vous avais prévenus, c'est ultra romantique, mais j'aime ça, et vous ?  
  
En plus, si vous avez bien lu, ça pourrait tout à fait être plausible.  
  
J'ai hésité pour la fin, le top du romantisme aurait été de faire mourir les deux ensemble. Mais je n'ai pas pu. -) Après tout, Sirius en a suffisamment bavé, et une happy end, ça redonne du moral, non ???? Et puis, je déteste ce que JKR a fait dans le tome 5... 


End file.
